


Furthering European Integration

by IMAGI_nation



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brexit, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMAGI_nation/pseuds/IMAGI_nation
Summary: "Now that the stick in our wheels is gone I want to move to an ever closer union with you, my dear Allemagne"
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	Furthering European Integration

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guess who's back? Anyway I wrote this during my exams and its a relief to post it now. Hope you guys enjoy some gay mess Germany and some seductive France. Emma is Belgium btw.

"France, is there a reason you have called me here?" Germany started as he entered the conference room.  
  
It was just the two of them all the others had already left after the meeting was over. Germany had also wanted to go home when there had been a note slipped to him from across the table. "Meet me here in 30 minutes when everyone is gone. X France." Wich is why he was now here, exactly on time, half an hour after the meeting had ended.   
  
"Obviously, mon cher" Francis replied to his earlier question not looking up from the papers that were in front of him. Germany felt a blush rising to his cheeks at the nickname, glad the Frenchman wasn't looking up at him. 'Gott, get your shit together Ludwig, France is affectionate with everyone'. "I'm just finishing the rapport for the council and then I'm all yours" France looked up as he said that to wink at the stoic man and Germany felt himself become even more red, hating how his mind couldn't ignore the double-entendre. France ofcourse didn't fail to notice, and his smirk visibly widened as he focused back on finishing up that rapport.  
  
While he waited, Germany took the time to admire the man and thought to himself about how different the current situation is to the beginning of the 20th century, how much they have grown since then. Half a century ago when they reluctantly signed the coal and steel agreement, France almost needed to be blackmailed into doing paperwork. Here he was willingly doing after hours for the European Union. He appreciated how well they worked together and nowadays he could even say they were good friends. Like a well-oiled machine, jokingly referred to as the power-couple of the EU. Something which Belgium likely came up with. A part of Germany couldn't deny a kind of longing for that term to become real. He shook himself out of these thoughts as France started putting the papers he was working on away.  
  
"Before you tell me what this is about I must admit I'm impressed by your work ethic, France. You have been doing great work to further the European Project" German started trying to fill the silence now that France had stopped working.  
  
Francis was smiling as he came around the table to get closer to the German. "Aw merci mon cher! It feels good to have my work appreciated." This time Germany congratulated himself for not having let the pet name get to him, especially now that the Frenchman wasn't on other side of the room anymore.  
  
"Yes, well I must admit I was a bit scared for us after Britain left." Germany rubbed the back of his neck nervously.  
  
"Fuck Britain" Francis said with a sudden seriousness. A bit surprised by the older man's strong reaction, Germany did not quite know what to say.  
  
Francis' face softened again and he continued "Actually, that brings us to the subject I wished to talk about" Ludwig felt a sudden sense of relief, he could deal with brexit discussions with France, this was easy and a not so stressful topic.  
  
France came even closer until there was less than a metre of space between them. Ludwig wanted to step back but he was blocked by the table behind him, effectively trapped. He was unsure if the Frenchman did it on purpose but was afraid to look him in the eyes.  
  
"Now that the stick in our wheels is gone I want to move to an ever closer union with you, my dear Allemagne." Francis smiled as he took the German's hand in his own. Ludwig's brain was shortcutting. Francis' hand was incredibly soft compared to his own.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" Ludwig stuttered.  
  
"You and me are good friends right, Ludwig?" Francis said as he somehow got even closer.  
"Yes. Francis... wha.."  
  
Francis interrupted him with a finger on his lips. "You agree, this friendship has benefited us, as well as the union, immensely?"  
  
Ludwig audibly swallowed "j-ja, natürlich... I mean yes ofcourse. Sorry"   
  
"Don't apologise for speaking German, my dear, I understand you perfectly. I decided to take some classes, in order to improve our relationship."  
  
Ludwig was speechless. He wanted to tell Francis how much he appreciated that but then the Frenchman got a strange look in his eye.  
  
"Especially after I learned you have been learning some French from Emma"  
  
"Oh scheiße" whispered Ludwig as he remembered drunken nights of chatting with Emma about everything from politic to gossip after a couple of beers, where he may or may not have admitted having a thing for the Frenchman. He also told her he wasn't going to act on it, no matter how much she tried to convince him Francis felt the same. It seemed she had taken matters in her own hands and Ludwig was mortified.  
  
"Oh scheiße, genau" _oh shit, indeed_ Francis smirked. The German, while accented, did some really really bad things to Ludwig.  
  
"Je sais que tu me veux" _I know you want me._ Francis smiled softly, taking pity on the blonde. His face was so close, his nose was brushing the Germans', staring into his beautiful blue eyes. Fingertips slowly sneaking up the other's chest.  
  
Gott, he smelled so good. Ludwig was fighting, and failing to surpress the blush across his cheeks. Trying to not stare at the Frenchman's soft lips, trying not to gasp as the fingers grasped at the front of his uniform and especially trying not to think of the 5 centimetre distance between them and that all it would require was one of them to give in. Germany closed his eyes not trusting his slipping control.  
  
Suddenly he felt the Frenchman's breath against his neck, mouth close to his ear just to whisper "I also learned German because I wanted to understand every little bit of what you'd moan once I have my way with you." Francis smirked and Germany's eyes flew right open as Francis took his face in his hands and brought their lips together.  
  
This was not exactly what Ludwig had in mind when he talks about furthering European integration, but as Francis was showing him exactly why it was called 'French kissing' he found he preferred this method. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos motivate me to write more ;) i have crossposted this on Wattpad and fanfiction.net.


End file.
